ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale (Dreamworks Film)/Transcript
Narrator (Chara): Long ago, two races ruled over earth: humans and monsters. *Show monsters and humans living peacefully, helping each other and their children playing together* Narrator (Chara): One day, war broke out between the two races. *Show the races suddenly living separately; two towns appear. One inhabited by humans, the other (closer to the opening to the Underground), monsters* *no audio* Narrator (Chara): After a long battle, the humans were victorious. *Show the monsters retreating Underground to escape the humans* *no audio* Narrator (Chara): They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. *Show the monsters investigating the barrier for the first time, dismayed and confused* *no audio* Narrator (Chara): Many years later... *A picture with Mount Ebott appears with the large text "Mount Ebott 201X" close to the bottom* Narrator (Chara): Legends say that those who climb the mountain... *Show Frisk climbing the mountain, looking amazed and excited (It's night time). Frisk reaches a cave, and walks into it. It's completely dark, but there's a flashing light at the other side. Without thinking, Frisk runs towards it and ends up falling into the hole. The screen turns completely black as Frisk disappears from sight* Narrator (Chara): Never return. *Show the title slide for a few seconds before fading to black.* *Frisk awakens in a sunny patch of buttercups. We can see Chara's ghost standing above them, not showing any form of emotion* Frisk: Ugh... Who are you? *Frisk sits up, holding their head* Chara: Me? Well, You don't have to know who I am. Frisk: Um... I guess not... But I'd like to call you by something. Chara: I suppose that you do need identify me somehow. Call me whatever you like. Frisk: But I want to know who you are. Chara: Fine. I'm Chara. *Frisk smiles and shakily stands up* Frisk: Hello, Chara. I'm Frisk. Do you happen to know how to get out of here? Chara: Of course. Just go through that door. *Chara points to the archway at the end of the Ruins.* Frisk: Thanks! *Frisk starts walking.* *Chara rolls their eyes and begins following Frisk.* Frisk: Oh, so you're coming with me? Chara: Well, I don't have anything better to do. *Frisk and Chara enter the room. We see Flowey in the middle of a patch of light* *Chara seems to be deep in thought* *Frisk looks curious and happy to see Flowey* Flowey: Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! *Frisk smiles widely* Frisk: Hi, Flowey! I'm Frisk. It's nice to meet you! Flowey: Hmmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? *Frisk giggles* Frisk: Yeah... Flowey: Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Frisk: For what? Flowey: Here we go! *Frisks soul appears with the help of Flowey's monster magic* Flowey: See that heart? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being! Frisk: Whoa... *Chara looks a little frustrated* Flowey: Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of Love! *Frisk looks confused* Frisk: And how do I "gain love"? Flowey: You want some Love, don't you? Frisk: Of course I do! Flowey: Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here... Love is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets". *Flowey summons the "friendliness pellets" in a line directly in front of Frisk* Flowey: Are you ready? *Frisk nods, looking determined* Flowey: Move around! Get as many as you can! *The pellets start flying at Frisk who runs towards them.* Chara: Frisk! Don't- *Frisk is hit by the pellets and falls backwards, looking shocked* *Flowey gains a toothy grin* Flowey: You idiot. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. *Chara looks shocked, as though realizing something* Frisk: B-but why?! Why does anyone have to kill anyone?! We... We could be friends if we just tried! *Flowey has a thin, black smile as he observes Frisk* Flowey: Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this? *The pellets surround Frisk, whom looks mortified* Flowey: Die. *Flowey begins laughing as the pellets draw closer to Frisk* *Frisk's wounds suddenly disappear* *Flowey and Chara look shocked* *Frisk looks confused as Flowey's pellets disappear* *Toriel blasts Flowey off screen and rushes to Frisk, standing in front of them as their soul returns to their body* Toriel: What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. *Toriel helps Frisk up* Frisk: Wh-who are you? Toriel: Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. *Chara looks like they're remembering something* Toriel: You are the first human to come here in a long time. Frisk: Toriel... Could you please tell me how to get out of this place? Toriel: Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. *Frisk smiles in delight* Frisk: Thank you! *Toriel smiles back before turning and beginning to walk towards the exit arch* Toriel: This way. *Frisk and Chara follow. Frisk looks excited while Chara looks slightly upset* *Toriel leads the duo through two rooms before stopping and turning around* Toriel: Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins. *Toriel completes the puzzle to the right and flips the switch* *Frisk looks confused* *Chara looks bored* Frisk: Are there more of those? What is that thing? Toriel: The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them. *Toriel leaves the room* *Frisk turns to see if Chara is still following them* Frisk: You're still here? Chara: Of course. Frisk: You've been so quiet... I thought that you might've left. Why didn't you say anything to Toriel? She seems nice. You should've at least thanked her. Chara: She wouldn't hear me. I'm a ghost, Frisk. I died a long time ago. Besides, I already know my way around this place. I know it better than the back of my hand. Frisk: Really? Chara: Really. Frisk: We shouldn't keep Toriel waiting. Let's go! Chara: Sure thing, partner. *Frisk smiles and walks out of the room without looking at the sign* Toriel: To make progress here, you will need to press several switches. Frisk: How will I know which ones to press? Is there a certain order? Toriel: Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip. *Toriel walks to the second bridge past the first switch* *Frisk looks towards switch, smiling as she sees the yellow arrows and "please press the switch" message scrawled across the wall around the switch. Frisk then runs up, and presses the switch as Toriel crosses the bridge and begins waiting at the next one. Frisk sees the next switch labeled as well as the unlabeled switch next to it out of curiosity, Frisk moves to press the unlabeled switch* Toriel: No no no! You want to press the other switch. I even labeled it for you... Frisk: Okay... *Frisk pressed the labeled switch* Toriel: Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room. *Toriel leaves the room. Before following her, Frisk moves to press the unlabeled switch* Chara: Don't do it Frisk. *Frisk pauses* Frisk: Why? Chara: It doesn't do anything, I'm afraid. Frisk: Oh. *Frisk leaves to follow Toriel without pressing the other switch. Chara also follows.* Toriel: As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. Frisk: But I don't wanna fight. Toriel: However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy. *Toriel walks to stand in front of the next entrance* *Frisk walks up to the dummy* Frisk: Um... Hi there! Dummy: ... Chara: It doesn't seem much for conversation. Toriel: Ah, very good. You are very good. Frisk: Thanks! *Toriel smiles, nods, and leaves. Frisk and Chara follow after her* Toriel: There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it? Frisk: I think I can. *The three start moving* *Froggit jumps in front of Frisk and Chara* Chara: Froggit attacks you! Frisk: Hey there, Froggit! You look wonderful today. Chara: Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway. *Froggit hops away as Toriel comes back, looking unhappy* Chara: You won! Frisk: Thanks, Toriel! *Toriel suddenly looks happy* Toriel: You're welcome, my child. *The three start moving down the hallway again* *They all stop at a bridge with spikes* Toriel: This is the puzzle, but here, take my hand for a moment. Frisk: Okay... *Frisk takes Toriel's hand and she guides them through the spiky puzzle. Chara follows closely behind Frisk* Toriel: Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now. *Toriel moves to the next room* *Frisk and Chara wait a moment before following* Toriel: You have done excellently thus far, my child. However, I have a difficult request to ask of you. Frisk: What do you need me to do, Toriel? Toriel: I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself. Please forgive me for this. *Toriel runs away before Frisk or Chara can say anything* Frisk: Okay then... Chara: I'd be lying if I said that that was normal. Frisk: Let's get going. *Frisk and Chara walk to the other end of the room* *Toriel walks out from behind the column and steps in front of Frisk* Toriel: Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. *Frisk smiles* Frisk: I knew you wouldn't leave me, Toriel. Toriel: Thank you for trusting me. Frisk: You're welcome! Toriel: However, there was an important reason for this exercise. Frisk: What was this exercise for anyway? Toriel: To test your independence! Chara: ... I think that anyone could walk to the end of a room by themselves. Frisk: ... Toriel: I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. Frisk: Okay, Toriel. I'll wait for you. Toriel: I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. *Toriel takes a flip phone out of her pocket and hands it to Frisk* Frisk: Thank you! Toriel: If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright? Frisk: Alright. *Toriel leaves* Chara: I think we should leave. Frisk: But I told Toriel that I'd wait for her! Chara: I know, but you should see more of the Ruins. Besides, I want to know what's changed since I... died... Frisk: Mmm... Fine, but do you promise that you can lead us back before Toriel returns? Chara: Of course. She'll call you when she starts heading back. Frisk: How do you know that? Chara: I... knew her when I was alive. Frisk: Oh. Chara: Anyways, let's get going, partner. Frisk: Okay. *Frisk and Chara leave the room* *Frisk stops in front of a yellow, glowing ball of light* Frisk: Woah! Chara, do you know what this is? Can I touch it? Chara: No, actually. It must be new. I wouldn't touch it if I were you. Frisk: I wanna see what it does. *Frisk starts moving their hand towards it* Chara: Frisk! Wait- *Frisk touches it, and the text "progress saved" looms above it before fading away as Frisk removes their hand* Chara: "Progress saved"?? Frisk: What's that supposed to mean? Chara: I don't know. *The cell phone starts ringing. Frisk answers it* Toriel: Hello? Frisk: Um... Hi? Toriel: You have not left the room have you? *Frisk nervously laughs* Frisk: No, no! I haven't left the room. Why are you asking? After all, I told you that I'd wait for you. Toriel: There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them by yourself. Be good, alright? Frisk: Alright. *Toriel hangs up and Frisk puts the phone back in their pocket* Frisk: Chara...? Chara: Yes? Frisk: I... I know that you want to see what's changed and all, but I think that we should go back and wait for Toriel. Chara: You need to learn your way around. Besides, Toriel has things to do. She can't be with you all the time, Frisk. Frisk: Fine. Where should we go? Chara: All we need to do is follow the path. *Frisk turns to look at the entrance to the room they just left, and notices a Froggit* *Frisk walks up to Froggit. Chara follows* Frisk: Hi, Froggit! Froggit: Ribbit, ribbit. (UNFINISHED)